Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix: Theorie
by SKingCaptiosis
Summary: ...s in motion. Well, anyway, this is what I think OOP will be like. It gota lot of good reviews. Please, I put all my writing skills in it. Remus plays a big role in it, for all you Remus fans. So does Sirius. The plot thickens.


One : The New Neighbor Harry woke up and yawned. He had a slight headache. He had had this headache since the day after school ended. It was, of course, from his scar and a visit to the docot's wouldn't do anything for a number of reasons, one being that his aunt and uncle couldn't care less if Harry was in pain. They take pleasure in his suffering, and he takes a slight pleasure in their's, especially Dudely's, his cousin. But they had no real suffering and if they did, it wouldn't compare to Harry's. Harry's parents were killed when he was one year old and he survived. The attack was brought on by the most evil wizard of all time, Voldemort, not a car crash which he had believed for 11 years. The other reason was the his scar was a magical scar, a mark of his survival from Voldemort. A doctor- especially a Muggle doctor-couldn't do anything about it. Proffesor Albus Dumbleodre, a wizard whom all wizards, especially Harry, respected, said that scars can be useful. And it was the only thing that Harry liked of his appearence. He was told countless times that he resembled his father: his glasses, his untidy jet black hair, everything except for his eyes. He had green eyes that he got from his mother. He had been dreaming about two snakes that were fighting. One of the snakes turned into a lion after eating another snake. He usually had odd dreams. The oddest dreams, which were actually nightmares (nightmares of the worst kind), he had were of what happened before his parents died. He wouldn't only have them asleep, he would them anytime. Once he had them while flying a broom during a famous wizard sport, Quidditch. There were dementors and they were brought on bad memories. Speaking of dementors....Harry thought to himself, thinking of his godfather, Sirius Blkac, he was running from dementors. He got out of bed and wad about to write to him when suddenly, there was a knock on the door. His aunt, Petunia, walked in. "Today is Dudely's birthday and we do not want you ruining it again! We don't have a baby sitter for you and I'm just giving you fair warning. If we don't find anyone by 9:00, you will be locked in your cupboard ntil we get back. And don't even think about using your magic to get out." "Can I please at least have a pen and paper? My godfather wants a weekly report." Harry explained. "That trick won't work." Petunia snapped. She stormed out. A second later, Dudely waddled in. He had gained his weight back that he had lost-for about a day. Dudely grabbed Harry by his shirt and held him up. "If you ruin my birthday again, I'll kill you." He threatened. Suddenly, the door bell rang. Dudely dropped Harry and ran down. "Hello?" Dudely asked. "WHO ARE YOU?" Harry walked over to the steps to watch from a safe distance. His stomach lurched when he saw who it was. "Um I'm just...." Then, Petunia and Vernon came down, ignoring Harry. "WHO ARE YOU?" Vernon demanded. "I'm a new neighbor. I just moved here and I was wondering if I could um, do anything for anyone around the neighborhood. So..." "Yes, we have a babysitting job." "Him?" The neighbor said, looking at Dudely. He flinched slightly, thinking he had the wrong house. "No, he's perfect. He never needed a babysitter. Its the little runt you need to look after. He came from a bad family, they got themselves killed, and we got landed with the kid." Petunia said rottenly. "But...we weren't related." Vernon added quickly. "Well, not closely. And why are you butting into our personal life, anyway?" "I'm not." Replied the man. Harry could hear his voice loosing patience, and for good reason. Vernon and Petunia insulted his best friend. "Well, I have things to do. So, can I see who I need to look after?" "Yes. HARRY!" Vernon yelled. The neighbor flinced slightly. Harry ran down-he had came down before Vernon even called. "Ah, hello Harry." "How do you know his name?" Vernon asked, paranoid. "Well, you called him down...." They were about to leave, when Vernon called after them. "This won't cost anything, will it?" "No." Remus Lupin, Harry's father's best friend said. And finally, Harry was leaving the Dursely's.  
  
Two Harry walked up to Remus's house-it had been a five minute walk. A dog was barking. Lay low at Lupin's for a while....Harry recalled Dumbledore saying that to Sirius, last year after......Harry shook the memory out of his mind. He would be able to go live with Remus and Sirius, they were only five minutes away. Whenever the Dursleys were getting too rough he could run away. The dog barked again and then whined.  
  
"Its me, Snuffles, and Harry. Back away from the door and let me in." Remus said. He took out his keys and opened the door. Harry walked in. Snuffles was ecsatic. The huge dog was running up and down the stairs, thumping his tail. After he quieted down, they went into the kitchen. Remus started cooking. Sirius leapt up on a chair and Harry sat down, too. "Can I please change for a moment? The dementors won't come this very minute...they came 4 hours ago!" Snuffles begged. Remus sighed. "I...Its too risky." Remus siad. "Please?" "No! Stop bothering me!" Remus said. "I haven't changed in 3 weeks." "Fine! One minute and thats-" The doorbell cut Remus off. He cursed. "Go down. Take Harry." "Wh-" Hrry asked. "Come on." Snuffles whispered. He and Harry snuck downstairs quietly. Remus answered the door. Harry suddenly felt sick. He was getting tired. Snuffles started digging-- he opened up a trap door. He shoved Harry down. "Don't! Don't take Harry!" "Move aside!" "Please, Tom-" "I'M VOLDEMORT! FEAR ME!" "Harry!" Remus and Sirius were shouting. Harry opened his eyes. "What happened?" Harry asked. "The dementors searched the house. Here." Remus handed Harry a chocolate frog. "They're onto something." Sirius said. |I heard you did quite an extraordinary summoning charm last year. | |Do you care to show me?" Lupin asked. | |"OK." Harry said, but he wasn't sure he could do it again. | |"You summoned the Firebolt from Hogwarts to the lake?" Sirius | |asked. | |"Yeah. What should I summon?" | |"Try the mail. The owls are a few feet away from the window." Lupin| |said, looking into the kitchen out the window. Harry squinted and | |still couldn't see. He needed a new prescription, but the Dursleys | |wouldn't get him, Sirius was being searched for and Lupin had to | |watch him. He sighed. Maybe Hermione or Lupin could make a spell so| |they could be updated. | |"Well, Harry?" Sirius asked, eager to see it. Harry concentrated. | |"ACCIO MAIL!" Harry yelled. His wand was pointed out the window. | |"Opena!" Lupin said. The window opened and the mail flew in. Harry | |caught it. | |Then the doorbell rang. "Ah, that must be Mr. Weasley and Ms. | |Granger." Remus siad. "Really?" Harry asked. He ran down to open | |the door. Ron and his father was standing there and so was Hermione| |and her parents. 'Hello, Remus." Arthur said. "Hello, Arthur. Did | |Molly tell you about S-" Remus paused and shut the door. "Sirius?" | |"Yes. The story sounds fishy, though." Arthur said. "I've known | |Sirius for (insert number, since I'm bad at this kind of math) | |years. Everything he tells me is the truth. I'll talk to you | |later." "Ron, make sure you finish your homework." Arthur said. | |"You haven't finished your homework?" Hermione exclaimed. "Not | |everyone finishes it a day after school ends." Ron sighed. | |"Yeah....now I have nothing to do all summer..." Hermione muttered.| |Her parents were still there. "Are you her proffesor?" Her father | |asked. "Um, two years ago and this year." Remus said. Snuffles was | |now coming to join the group. "And its safe, right?" Her father | |asked. "Oh yes, it is very protected and even if it wasn't, she | |could work her way out of anything!" Remus said. "OK...I'll see you| |in five days." Her father said, unsure. "And will you please | |release that beetle today?" They left. "You're staying for five | |days?" Harry said. He could hardly contain his excitement. "So are | |you." Remus said. "But we will have to go to Hogwarts the day after| |tommorow. A very important meeting." "The Order of the Phoenix." | |Hermione said. "How'd you know?" Sirius asked. Remus was remotely | |surprised. "I asked." Hermione said. "Who's a member? I know | |Proffesor Dumbledore is." "Well, the Potters were...I am, Sirius | |is, Ruberus is joining this year, Snape and the rest of the | |Hogwarts proffesors are joining....Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella | |Figg, oh, I forgot. Its been so long. It was dead for a few years | |here and there. A few months before your parents died, we stopped | |it for a while. Then we got it back up about a month before your | |parents died. Last year, we decided to bring it back. After all | |that happened." "How long as it been established?" Harry asked. | |"Well, it was based on a very old idea. The house founders called | |themselves the Order of the Phoenix. Slightly different, I suppose,| |but for the same cause...to fight evil....Salazar, of ocurse, quit.| |Not much is known about the house founder's Order, but then it came| |back a lot of times throughout history. Oh, there must have | |been.....50 Orders..." "At least." Sirius added. "Now, shall we get| |back to spells?" Remus asked. |  
  
Harry slept on the couchbed where he usually sleapt at Remus's. Ron and Hermione sleapt on the floor. They were all in the downstairs guestroom. Seveal times during the night, Harry heard Remus go down. The dementors were coming back and forth. Harry was worried that they would search out Sirius and give him a Dementor's kiss.  
  
They were up at 7:00. They got dressed and then they were out the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The meeting." Remus said. "Its at 10:00 to 12:00. We have to catch the train."  
  
They went by car. Remus was a good driver for a wizard.  
  
"Wow! This is what a normal drive feels like?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but its nowhere near as good a broomstick." Harry said. Sirius leapt from the back seat to the front passenger.  
  
"Where'd you learn to drive like this?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, the Order. Dumbledore was an avid Muggle studier and he learnt their ways. He thought it would be a good idea for wizards to learn how to drive. Sort of as a disguise." "Roll down the window." Sirius said. "What?" Remus asked. "Roll it down!" Sirius said, wagging his tail. Remus said and rolled the window down. Sirius stuck his head out. "SNUFFLES!" Remus yelled. He grabbed him by the fur on his neck and pulled him in. "Voldemort probably knows you're an Animagi. Peter is a spy, remember?" Remus said. "So, how are you three back there?" "Fine, thanks." They replied. They drove for another hour and finally went into the train station, Kings Cross. They followed Remus and Sirius to the barirer between platform 10 and 11. Some kids were afraid of Sirius. "Do you have it?" Sirius asked, as Remus dug into his pocket. "Yes, of course I do." He took out a red and gold feather. It was pointed at the end. He dug the point into the barrier. Then, he took it out. Nothing happened. "Walk in." Remus said. Harry, Ron and Hermione were free to walk in as if the were going to school. There was a train waiting. "Remus J. Lupin." Remus said. "Who's with you?" Said a voice coming from inside the train. "Snuffles Black, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." The door opened and they walked in. Remus walked to the back. The two remaining Marauders took one booth and Hermione, Ron and Harry took another. "OH NO!" Hermione exclaimed. "I forgot to take Rita!" "Oh." Replied Harry and Ron, dully, holding back happiness. "She could DIE!" Hermione yelled. "Hermione, relax!" Ron exclaimed. "NO!" Hermione yelled, crying. "Whats the problem?" Lupin asked. "She forgot Rita." Harry replied. "Did you bring your wand?" Remus asked. "Yeah...should I practice my Accio spell?" Harry asked. "Harry! You can't do an Accio spell that strong!" "You don't WANT Rita here, do you?" Ron said, horrified. "Ron..." Hermione said. "ACCIO RITA SKEETER!" Harry yelled. He pointed his wand out the window. Then, he threw his wand back (which Ron caught) and held his hands out. A few minutes later, Harry was back in the train with a jar in his hands. "WOW!" Ron, Hermione and Sirius exclaimed. Rita, though, was looking irritated. Hermione took the jar and put it in her bag. Remus explained everything about the Order, or almost everything that he remembered. He had forgotten all about it, even though it had been an important part of his life at one point. "The Order will always exist. They'll always be evil, Harry, whether it takes on the form Voldemort or something else."  
  
Four: Harry exited the train, followed by Ron, Hermione, Remus and Sirius. A group of wizards and witches were gathered outside. Harry recognized Arabella Figg. The proffesors that were members were probably inside already, Harry thought. He looked around and recognized three other people: Arthur Weasely, Charlie and Bill.  
  
"Hello." Lupin said, walking to the crowd, followed by Sirius. "I got your son here safely."  
  
"I knew you would. So, where do we go?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Dumbleodre and McGonagall will come out and tell you when to come in, if I remeber correctly. Its been so long since I've been here."  
  
"My first time."  
  
"Hello, Miss Figg." Harry said.  
  
"Oh! Harry! Its been so long since I've seen you!" Miss Figg exclaimed.  
  
"I never knew you were a witch. I guess that explains your obsession with cats." Harry said.  
  
"Yes...but one cat ran away...he was such a beutiful ginger cat. He was smart, too, and very protective. Had a habit of eating rats and spiders, more than my other cats."  
  
"Crookshanks!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"What? No, his name was-"  
  
"No, my friend, Hermione has a huge ginger cat. She got him 2 years ago. And ate spiders and rats and all sorts of things. He recognized Peter in a rat form and tried to attack it. It also knew Sirius was innocent."  
  
"Oh! That maybe him!"  
  
"But we didn't bring ours pets."  
  
"Oh, its OK. I have enough cats."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Harry, I think its about to start!" Hermione said, walking up to him. The Hogwarts door opened. Dumbledore was standing outside.  
  
"YOU MAY COME IN." He said. The small crowd walked in almost immedetly. They were led into a room with a medium-sized table, smaller than those in the Great Hall. He was surprised so few people were members of this group. They all sat down. Harry took a seat absentmindedly next to Remus and Ron. "All Gryffindors sit with Gryffindors, all Ravenclaws sit with Ravenclaws, all Hufflepuffs sit with Hufflepuffs and all Slytherins sit with Slytherins. The new members will get their Order cloaks at the back table." "Uhm, Harry, I know I never told you this before but I'm a Ravenclaw." Remus said. "Oh." Harry said, slightly reddening with embarrasment. It took a while for everyone to be grouped, and even then the meeting was ready to start. Dumbledore set up the table with goblets of pumpkin juice and other refreshemnts and in front of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius Arthur and an empty seat, a package appeared, the same packages in which cloaks were put. Harry and his friends had the smallest ones. Mr. Weasley and Sirius had one that was slightly larger. The one at the empty seatwas 4 times larger than Mr. Weasley's and Sirius's.. They eagerly opened the package and there were the most beautiful cloaks ever. It was fiery red, excpet for a gold border going around the cloak. On the back was a phoenix, in almost the same matter as the eagle on the American dollar bill. Half its left wing was red, the other half was gold. Half its right wing was blue and yellow on the bottom. The phoenix was the color of a normal phoenix. Harry examined the cloak background, which looked like fire. "Wicked!" Ron exclaimed, as he put it on. Harry put it on to, but Hermione was still admiring it. Remus had a battered suitcase (the one he had on the train with him 2 years ago) up on the table, open. He, too, pulled out a cloak that was the same, only the firebackground was blue, Ravenclaw's color. His was in surprinsgly mint condition, unlike everything else he owned. At last, everyone settled down. "First," Dumbledore said, loudly and clearly. "We will check to see who is here. Slytherin, the people who are able to attend: Severus Snape, a new member and a Hogwarts teacher." Everyone applauded. "Mundungus Fletcher, works for the Ministry." Mundungus Fletcher was a big man who resembled Uncle Vernon a little. Even though he looked like Harry's least favorite person and was in Slytherin, he moticed something kind about him. Harry couldn't help but trust him. "Cassandra Night, Auror." She looked more like a Slytherin than Fletcher. She was tall and slim and dressed in black. She had wavy, long, black hair and cat-like eyes, or as cat-like as a human can get. "Joeseph Smith, writer. Alan Radcliffe, ex-quidditch player. Maggie Watson, retired teacher." That was all for Slytherins. "Now, Ravenclaws. Arabella Figg, retired teacher. Remus J. Lupin-" Harry started thinking, what was Remus's proffesion before all the things started happening with Voldemort and such? Was he a full-time teacher? Did he even have a job, and if not, how did he get money? And what did Sirius do? What did his father do? After all. he inherited a great deal of money from his parents. "retired teacher, detective and...various." Dumbledore said, in a low tone. "Jane Sumers, Muggle veterinarian. Tilly Toke* actor. Alex and Allen Crowe, both work for the Ministry. Thomas Johnson, Auror. James Rowling, author.* Martin Thompson, chef. Natasha Crigg, House Elf freedom fighter." Hermione beamed. "So I'm not crazy!" She whispered. "No, it justs mean someone else is crazy." Ron, who was sitting next to her said. "Oh, I have to talk to her!" Hermione exclaimed, ignoring Ron. Dumbledore went onto Hufflepuffs, eight in all. There were three other Gryffindors, besides him, Minerva McGonagall, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Arthur and Sirius. "Sirius Black, is back with us. Not the murderer, but Harry Potter's loving grandfather." Dumbledore said, over the applauude. "Arthur Weasley, works fors the Ministry, new member. Ronald Weasley. Student. Young auror. New member. Prefect." Ron turned beat red, for he had not known he was going to become a prefect, and it was aunnonced to strangers before he even knew. His father, Hermione and Harry laughed. "Fred and George are gonna kill me for this." Ron said, hiding his face in his hands. "Hermione Granger. Student, and if I do say so, one of the smartest, if not the smartest. Prefect. Young Auror. House Elf freedom fighter." She got applauded, too. "Harry Potter." The room went silent. All eyes turned to Harry. "Defeated Voldemort 4 times, and counting. Young Auror. Student. Prefect. New Order of the Pheonix member." There was a pause. "And much more. Now, the order of the Phoenix is not just named for the Phoenix because it is a famous animal. It represents life and the acceptence of death. It dies, but then it keeps going, moving on. It accpets death." Dumbledore walked over to the perch in which Fawkes, now old, was sitting on. He looked like he did when Harry saw him die three years ago. Dumbleodre took off the top part of the perch and put it on the table. They waited, watching. Then, the phoenix ruffled its feathers, spreads it wings and looked excactly like the phoenixz on the cloak. There was a flash of fire and where the phoenix stood, was a pile of ashes. No one moved until a little head peeped out from the ashes. They applauded. "It moves on." Dumbledore concluded 


End file.
